


I Got You Babe

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has big plans for his and Spock's first anniversary, but the night gets derailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

Leonard let out a loud sigh.  “Why do you need my help again?”

“Because I need to borrow those antique candles you have in your cabinet!  Come on, Bones, it’s me and Spock’s first anniversary!  I don’t _do_ anniversaries...at least I didn’t before Spock, and I really wanna make it special.”

Leonard uncrossed his arms and sagged under the weight of Jim’s victory.  He knew Jim loved parties and celebrations, never having the chance to have any as a kid.  “Okay, Jim, you can borrow them.  Just don’t let them burn all the way down.”

“I won’t, Bones, I promise.  You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

\------------------------

Jim was cooking a simple eggplant parm and spaghetti for dinner, with plomeek soup as the appetizer and double chocolate cake for dessert.  Straining the spaghetti, he winced as yet another spike of pain shot through his head.  He’d been having little flashes of pain ever since his visit with Leonard, but he had mostly ignored them.

Detouring to the bathroom, Jim pulled out one of the migraine hypos Bones had mixed for him and shot it into his neck.  He didn’t use them often, as they were quite powerful, but he didn’t want anything to ruin this night with Spock.

\------------------------

Jim had just set the soup on the table, left the eggplant parm to warm, and lit the candles when his head exploded in pain and he stumbled forward.  He knew Spock would be back any second, so he made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could in the darkened room.

\------------------------

Spock knew humans liked to celebrate occasions marking certain events, such as birthdays and holidays, so he took extra care to remember his and Jim’s first anniversary.  He had even obtained an old book on Vulcan history as a gift for Jim.

However, he was slightly confused as he entered his and Jim’s shared quarters, which were dark.  Two candles flickered on top of a table set with bowls of soup.  There was no sign of Jim.

“Jim?” he called out, setting the book on the couch.  As he was blowing out the candles, fine Vulcan hearing picked up the sound of retching coming from the bathroom, and he hurried in that direction.  

He found Jim hunched over the toilet and vomiting.  He immediately moved to rub Jim’s back, trying to project feelings of comfort and safety.

“Hey,” Jim whispered when he was finished.

“You are ill.”

“Migraine.”

“Did you take your medicine?” Spock asked.  He kept his voice quiet and soothing so as not to cause Jim any more pain.

“Yeah….I’m sorry.”

“For what, _t’hy’la_?”

“I wanted tonight to be special.  I cooked.”

“It is of no matter, my Jim.  We can eat later.”  Jim vomited once again.  “Or tomorrow.”  Jim sagged against the toilet seat.  “Do you think you are capable of making it to bed?”

“I think so.”

Spock helped Jim stand up and rinse out his mouth before leading him to bed.  Spock swapped Jim’s dark jeans for pajama pants and unbuttoned Jim’s shirt, leaving him barechested.  “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.  Thanks.”

“You will tell me if you require anything else,” Spock said as he slid into bed beside Jim.

Jim tucked his knees to his chest and let Spock stroke his hair as he struggled to focus on sleep instead of the pain in his head.  Spock projected as much calm as he could, but if Jim’s migraine hypos didn’t work, there was little that could be done.

A little over an hour later, Jim was finally asleep, though his knees were still tucked to his body and his muscles were tense.  Spock curled up behind him and closed his eyes.  Though he knew Jim was upset about their ruined plans, Spock was content.  All he needed was to be with Jim.

\------------------------

The next morning, Jim woke groggily.  He had a message on his PADD saying Leonard had taken him off duty for the day, so he lay in bed for a few more moments.  He cursed the universe for gracing him with a migraine the size of Canada on the most special and anticipated night of his life in the past year.

He showered and gloomily took Leonard’s antique candles back to Sickbay since he wouldn’t be needing them anymore.

\------------------------

Jim returned from a visit in Engineering around dinnertime.  He had been unable to stay cooped up in his quarters any longer, and Leonard had shooed him out of Sickbay, claiming he needed to catch up on reports.

Still feeling a little down, Jim opened the doors to find the table set, two lit candles set between two steaming bowls of soup.  “Spock?” he asked.

Spock appeared out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishrag.  “Happy Anniversary, _t’hy’la_.”

“But….”

“I thought we could enjoy the meal you so thoughtfully prepared.  It is only one day’s difference.  I believe you would say it is ‘no big deal.’”

Jim chuckled.  “Yeah, I guess it isn’t.  Thanks, Spock.”

They enjoyed their meal, talking of everything from the ship to chess strategy to Vulcan cooking.   Spock even had some of the double chocolate cake, making Jim grin almost painfully.

“You know, I thought our anniversary was ruined.  But I think everything turned out great,” Jim said after he finished his last bite of cake.

“It does not matter to me when or where we are, Jim.  I am always thankful to be with you.”

“Me too, Spock.  I guess it’s just a silly human thing to put a bunch of importance on one day.”

“It is not silly.  It is actually quite logical.  But I do not need all of this as part of our relationship.”

They stood, and Jim stepped into Spock’s embrace.  “I know.  I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, and how much I love you.”

“You do that every day, Jim.”

“I do?”

“Yes.  When you brush your fingers against mine, when you let me join our minds, when you procure hirat juice whenever you can because you know I preferred it as a child.  I need only you, Jim, to know I am loved.”

Jim buried his face in Spock’s neck.  “I love you so much, Spock.”

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, t’hy’la_ ,” Spock replied.  “Now come.  I believe there is another portion of the evening to attend to.”

“Oh?” Jim asked.

“Yes, an activity that is particularly suited to the bedroom.”

Jim smirked as Spock pulled him into the bedroom.  Anniversary or no, he’d take that any day.


End file.
